Tell Her
by piadidasnk
Summary: Dave can't seem to find his girl. Inspired by Jesse McCartney's song Tell Her. I don't own the song or the characters.


His eyes fluttered open as the sun lit up the room with a morning glow. He stretched his chiseled arms above his head before realizing she was gone. He felt her side of the bed only to find it cold. _Where did she go? _He sat up and looked around the spacious room. He noticed her things were missing and there was no sign of her. He got up and went into the bathroom quickly discovering her makeup, toothbrush, and hair products were all gone as well. Deciding she had just gone down to the lobby for breakfast or to work out he hopped in the shower. When he emerged thirty minutes later she had still not returned. He got dressed in dark blue jeans, a black tank, and brown Timberland boots. He began packing his things, figuring he would just meet up with her downstairs. When he reached for his phone from the nightstand, he saw a note placed underneath it. _What's this?_

Animal-

I went to the arena. You looked really peaceful and I didn't want to wake you. I got a ride with Melina so you can take the rental. I'll see you at work.

-Baby Girl

_Okay… I guess I won't have to look for her._ He grabbed his bags and found the keys in the pocket of his jacket. He drove down to the arena and chose to drop his bags off in the locker room before searching for his girlfriend. When he stepped into the locker room he saw Paul and Michael talking.

"Hey guys. Have you seen my girl around?" He asked the DX partners.

"I saw her hanging out with Melina in catering when I got here." Paul told him.

"Well how long ago was that?"

"About twenty minutes ago so she might still be there."

"Cool thanks guys." Dave waved as he left for catering. He turned back before exiting. "If you see my girl just tell her I miss her smile."

"Dude, you're whipped." Paul smirked.

"Just tell her I love her." He said as he gave Paul the finger.

Dave walked down the hallway and saw Melina talking to Stephanie.

"Hey have you seen my girl?"

"Um… I left her in catering. Steph needed to talk to me. Sorry Dave." Melina told him with a slight pout.

"Okay well if you see her tell her I'm counting the minutes. I'll see her in a little while." He smiled as awed.

"Dave, honey, you've got it bad."Stephanie smiled at him.

"I know when she holds onto me she's the one thing I could never live without." Dave smiled as he continued to catering. When he got to catering he looked around but didn't see her. He walked over when Mark called out to him.

"Hey Mark. Have you seen my girl?"

"She just left actually. I think she was headed for the locker room."

"Thanks man. If you see her will you tell her I love her?"

"Man you're a sap." Mark laughed.

"The way that she moves… you know what it does to me." Dave explained.

"Yeah I've been there." Mark nodded in agreement.

"I still can't believe her hold on me. It's something indescribable. Just tell her I love her." He walked back out of catering heading for the women's locker room. He noticed Natalya and Maria standing outside the door.

"Hey ladies, is my girl in there?"

"No. Sorry Dave." Natalya said.

"She was heading down to the ring." Maria told him.

"Thanks. If you see her will you tell her I love her?"

"You're so cute." Maria commented.

"When I catch her eye… I can hardly breathe." He shrugged like it was common sense. He headed to the guerilla position hoping she would be there. He walked onto the ramp and saw her in the ring practicing with Mickie. He watched as Mickie got her attention and she turned to see who it was. When she saw him, she got out of the ring and started running up the ramp to meet him. He caught her when she jumped into his arms about half way down the ramp. He spun her around smiling at her when she looked down at him. He brought her face closer and covered her mouth with his own. She moaned slightly when his tongue entered her mouth and gasped when his hands cupped her ass. They parted when they needed air and just stared into each other's eyes.

"Hey Victoria" they heard from the ring," are we gonna finish or are you just gonna make out with your man?" Mickie smiled at the two. Dave set Victoria on her feet but didn't let go of her.

"I'm coming Mickie." Victoria yelled back at her. Mickie made her way up the ramp to meet them.

"You know, Dave, I never Victoria had the power to make you blush." Mickie joked. Dave was absolutely glowing.

"Every time that I'm around her I just go to pieces." Dave smiled; still holding Victoria. All three turned when they heard a cough from the top of the ramp. Paul, Michael, Melina, Steph, Natalya, Mark, and Maria were all standing there with smiles on their faces.

"Hey Victoria" Paul called out," Dave wanted us to tell you…"

"HE LOVES YOU!" they all shouted. Dave and Victoria both blushed then looked at each other. She cupped his face and pulled him down for a quick kiss. Even though it was just a peck, all of their friends still wooed like a TV sitcom. She laughed at them before looking into his eyes.

"I love you too." She smiled.


End file.
